Vampire Love ItaSaku hint of SasuSaku
by XGeorginaBabesX
Summary: The moon was full in a blood red circle. The cold breeze roamed through the summer night. A rosette haired girl walked through the cherry blossom trees which were swaying to and fro. The girl is called Sakura Haruno.


**Vampire Love – ItaSaku some SasuSaku**

The moon was full in a blood red circle.

The cold breeze roamed through the summer night.

A rosette haired girl walked through the cherry blossom trees which were swaying to and fro.

The girl is called Sakura Haruno.

While Sakura was walking her short black skirt kept flapping in the wind.

Her green baggy top sat nicely on her breasts and shoulders and her fake vampire teeth stayed firmly on her own teeth.

Also her fishnet tights fit perfectly.

Her knee high stilettos made it hard for her to walk but she managed ok.

Sakura was on her way back from a Halloween party hosted by her best friend Ino Yamanaka.

She only went to see Sasuke Uchiha in his vampire costume but unfortunately he brought a date to the party. His date was called Karin.

She was very ugly in her slutty nurse outfit.

Sakura had broken down into tears and ran out of the party not caring about how she looked.

Someone ran after her but Sakura lost the mysterious person some time back.

Now Sakura was on her own.

Alone.

Or so she thought.

Itachi Uchiha.

The name which struck fear into many hearts.

But not Sakuras.

She wasn't scared of anything except rejection.

And that's what happened to her by Sasuke Uchihas will and want … He must hate her.

Itachi sat in a near by tree looking for a person to spy on when he spotted Sakura Haruno.

He could torture and enter anyone's mind except for hers; he never knew what she was thinking.

Her mind was too complicated.

Because she has an inner profile.

An inner Sakura.

This made it terribly hard to manipulate her. Itachi has always been interested in Sakura.

But he knows his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha also has an interest in her.

Itachi has always come to the conclusion that he loves Sakura to some degree.

But how can a Vampire love a mortal?

Itachi is a vampire.

So is Sasuke.

'Where is she?!?!' thought Sasuke as he ran around the forest looking for Sakura.

When he arrived at the party Karin had followed him and pretended to be his 'date' but he had no interest in the girl!

She is too annoying and ugly for him!

Sasuke loves Sakura not the sluttly Karin!

Why did she even go to the party as a nurse?!

If anyone Sakura should have seeing that she is a medic but instead Sakura went as a sexy vampire.

"Sakura!" shouted Sasuke as he kept running.

After 10 or 20 minutes he spotted Sakura.

But someone else was there … someone … holding her well she was laying on his lap and he was supporting her head lovingly.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted the man looked up

… Itachi?!

I just lay there …

I couldn't move …

I didn't want to move.

I was lying in Itachi Uchihas lap …

ITACHI UCHIHA!!!

This is a dream come true!

Yeah Sasuke is hot!

But Itachi is OLDER and HOTTER!!!

I just kept staring at his perfect face.

His, tired looking perfect face.

I moved my hand and touched his hand by accident.

It was ice cold it sent a chill up my spine.

I looked at his eyes …

Red …

Sharingan? …

No …

There are no swirls and no pupil …

Just a mixture of blood red spiralling around.

The red seems to constantly move around his eyes.

From one to the other in a blink.

Amazing.

"Sakura!" I heard someone shout …

"Sasuke … kun?" I whispeared. Itachi heard me and frowned at the 'kun' that I still added to Sasukes name even though he hurt me too many times.

After that I couldn't speak.

I tried but failed.

She still loves him …

Even after he hurt her!

Hmmm … I can put a stop to that.

I smirked.

"So Sasuke you finally arrive?

Hmm … figures your late whenever something INTRESTING has happened aren't you?"

A rhetorical question and he knows it.

My foolish little brother just scowled at me.

He hates me …

I want him too so he has the power to kill me

When we are older.

I have an idea to make Sakura love me and not my brother …

I hope it works.

"Brother your too late …"

I told as I tilted sakura head so I had a clear view of her neck.

Her sweet pale skin which holds her pure devilishly tempting blood.

"Say goodbye to your love for Sasuke Sakura-chan."

I ordered Sakura

"Goodbye … Sasuke …"

Sakura told Sasuke.

"Goodbye … Sasuke …"

I didn't add 'kun'?!

He's controlling me!

Itachi!

What did he mean by?

'Brother your too late …'

And he tilted my head so he could see my neck … WHAT THE HELL!!!

Is he a …

Ice cold skin …

Never goes in the sunlight …

Red swirling eyes …

Blood thirsty look …

Killer …

Murderer …

What is he?

A demon?

Just a killer?

Just a murderer?

An animal?

Just a terrible man?

But those eyes …

I cant stop looking at them …

They have me in a trance …

Im addicted to them …

To him …

To his brother …

To a …

Vampire.


End file.
